Holly Middleton
"I wish everyone would just be honest from now on; that way we can actually ''remain friends!"'' -Holly Information Name: Holly Middleton Age: 17 District: 7 Gender: Female Weapons: Throwing ax: Holly is very proficient with throwing axes due to her District 7 roots. She is able to use other types of axes very well, although she would prefer to be able to stay a safe distance from enemies. Strengths: Physical strength, trustworthy, agile Weaknesses: Can be way too cautious, somewhat obsessive persona, huge procrastinator Fear(s): A new rebellion, revealing flaws Open to Romance?: Unlikely Typical Alliance: Holly would join a small group of tributes she knows are reliable. Physical Appearance: Olive skin, light freckles, auburn hair, deep brown eyes, braces, occasionally wears glasses, although she prefers contact lenses. Token: Holly's token is a necklace in the shape of an oak leaf. It originally belonged to her mother. Training Strategy: During group training, Holly will mainly be at the non-weaponry stations. She'd rather work on her survival skills than weaponry, as she feels she is fairly good with her weapon of choice. At the same time she will be attempting to gain allies that appear to be trustworthy. While at her private session, Holly will aim for a somewhat mediocre score. Although she likely does not have the ability to impress the Gamemakers, she still does not want to end up as a target. She will use the throwing axe on some dummies and make it look like she'd barely hit them. Bloodbath Strategy: Games Strategy: Personality: With a somewhat obsessive personality, Holly may appear quite arrogant every once and a while. She prefers everything to be perfect, so thinking she's the best sometimes happens. Her obsessive persona can also cause her to put people down, as "they're not good enough." Although seemingly rude, Holly always means well, and will try to do the right thing even if it puts her in danger. She can be considered as an athlete, although it's likely due to her physical strength, which is quite common in her district. That being, Holly isn't all that special. Holly has many flaws, including the fact that she's a huge procrastinator. Despite her compulsive character, she has a bad tendency to postpone many actions until the last minute. Then, Holly will complete it quite swiftly. Over the years, she has learned how to hide traits like these, and fears one day they may be revealed. Until then, you can always expect the same from her. History: Being occupied with 7 other kids, Mr. and Mrs. Middleton don't usually pay much attention to Holly. She could come home balling her eyes out and they wouldn't realize. However, Holly didn't mind her negligence; she could do almost anything and her parents wouldn't notice. She could go out at night to practice with her ax or delay stuff till the last moment. Her parents wouldn't know or care. (To be continued) Trivia Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 7 Category:Unfinished Category:TheAmericanDream